


whipped for you

by mangoflavored



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Cute, Fluff, M/M, i need jaewoo, its bad, its ugly, jaewoo - Freeform, mentioned sex, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoflavored/pseuds/mangoflavored
Summary: Jaehyun was a ‘bit’ too rough last night.





	whipped for you

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!! this is my first ever ao3 fic and its really ugly. its bad and i am sorry :( im only here to fill the jaewoo tag! english is not my first language so im sorry if my grammar is ugly. enjoy !!

“Good morning.” Jungwoo opens his eyes slowly. Letting the morning sunlight hits his eyes. His vision is still blurry, but he immediately knows that his boyfriend is staring at him. “Morning Jaehyun-hyung.” He smiles softly. “Can you move?” Jaehyun asks. He’s worried for his boyfriend because he might have been a ‘little’ too rough last night. Jungwoo tries to move his body. Ouch. “Nah i dont think so.” Jaehyun pouts, aww my poor baby. “I’ll help you with everything then.” He caresses his boyfriend’s hair. “Can you help me take a bath then? I’m sticky.” Jungwoo says it disgustingly. Jaehyun chuckles lightly. “Alright. let’s go!” Jaehyun said as he picks Jungwoo up bridal styled. 

“Jaehyunnnnnnn...” Jungwoo is a whining mess. He has been extra clingy today. Probably because of the pain he’s feeling. “Yes, baby?” He smiles at his pouty boyfriend. “Cuddle.” His tone sounds demanding but soft. And cute. So cute that jaehyun might actually combust anytime now. “Aww baby, soon okay? Gotta cook breakfast ya’know.” Jungwoo only pouts, then nods. No matter how he really want to cuddle now, food is still number one. (Or maybe two since he’s whipped for jaehyun and would prioritize him) 

“Here you go. I made you your favorite. pancakes with strawberry ice cream!” Eating ice cream for breakfast is probably unhealthy and bad for your body but they couldn’t care less. “Really?? Yay!!” Jungwoo immediately runs to the dining table, only to stop just a feet before it, then collapsing to the ground while screaming in pain. “I forgot that my bottom half hurts.” Jungwoo hissed. Jaehyun only chuckles. Then he helps his boyfriend getting up. “Be careful dumbass.” Jungwoo slaps Jaehyun’s hands lightly. “Shut up.” 

The breakfast was nice. What wasn’t nice was the pain on his bottom half. The couple is now watching Mulan. Jungwoo begged Jaehyun to watch Mulan for like the 1026478th times this week. Jaehyun sighed but said yes anyway. He’s that whipped for Jungwoo. Jungwoo has been hugging Jaehyun tight. While Jaehyun place soft little kisses on Jungwoo’s neck. “Baby you smells like peach.” He nuzzles Jungwoo’s soft hair. “Yeah? I’ve been using the shampoo that Nana always use.” Jaehyun mumbles a ‘smells nice.’

After their disney marathon, they decided that they should go to bed. It’s already ten thirty and they have work tomorrow. (Time flies fast huh) Though jungwoo’s bottom half is still hurting. “Baby, I’m so so so sooo sorry. It’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have let my lust take me over. I should’ve hold it in.” Jaehyun said feeling guilty. Jaehyun knows he’s being dramatic, but the thought of hurting Jungwoo scares him so much. “Hey look at me.” Jungwoo says softly. Jaehyun lifts his head up. Eyes meeting his boyfriend’s. “I love you, okay? You will never hurt me-well you kinda did, but you had my consent. Don’t feel bad, I enjoyed every second of it.” Jaehyun smiles weakly. “Now let sleep okay?”

They changed their clothes and are now laying on their king sized bed. Feeling all comfy and warm. Jaehyun’s right hand is once again, on Jungwoo’s head, playing with his hair. Jungwoo loves this so much. in the bed with his boyfriend, under a warm blanket, feeling safe and protected. Slowly, Jungwoo’s eyes starts to feel heavy. Ready for a good night sleep. He was going to sleep until Jaehyun’s little ‘hey’ distracts him. “You said you were enjoying every second of it. So that means I can play rough again right?” Jungwoo’s face turns red at Jaehyun’s words. “Hyung! Stop playing around!” The older laughs quietly, finally getting ready to sleep. 

 

“If you’re good maybe I’ll let you handcuff me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i need more jaewoo jesus. follow my twitter!! its @sushywoo uwu


End file.
